


Professor Graham

by Readerstories



Series: Will Graham x reader [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Hii, I don’t know if you are still accepting requests, but could you do a Will Graham x reader in which he takes interest in one of his students and things go fluff? *-*





	

For once, you were actually looking forward to a lecture. It wasn't really because of the lecture itself, but more because of the man having it. You always looked forward to seeing Mr. Graham. He was a really good teacher, and well experienced in what he talked about. He had actually been out in the field for longer periods of time, unlike most of your professors who had just been out for a short time or not at all. The way he talked kept you and most of the class intrigued, and the discussions he started were always extremely interesting.

Sometimes questions would catch you all of guard, like the one time he asked who you would kill if you could do so without any consequences. Most of the time though, they were related to FBI cases. He asked stuff from cases that were old, some new, even the ongoing sometimes. It made the class feel like the stuff they were larning was relevant, not something they would never actually use much in the field. Him being a great teacher didn't really help your small crush on him either. The first time you had seen him; your heart had made a small leap in your chest. Your thought at that moment was something like "oh no, we don't have time for this shit". You had told yourself the feeling was stupid; there was no way he was ever going to return it. The crush had been stubborn though, and stayed rooted right where it was. You had cursed yourself, and settled for just ignoring.

However, lately it has started to grow, since you can swear Will is flirting back with you. You shake your head, trying not to think more about it and focus on the lecture again. It's just a few minutes left, and the discussion is still going. Knowing Will, he is just going to let it go its course, not stopping it until the class is actually over. So you settle down, content to listen to the two people arguing. Will ends the class right on time, actually stopping one of the students in the middle of their argument. You are slow to pack up your stuff, mostly because you can't be bothered to hurry since your school day is over anyway. When you are ready to go, there's just Will and you left in the room. He's packing too, shuffling some papers around and putting away his laptop. You go to leave, calling out goodbye and giving him a wave. Before you can even get to the door, Will calls out your name. You stop and turn around, questioning look on your face.

"What is it Mr. Graham?"

"Please, just call me Will. And it's nothing important really, I'm just wondering about something. You seemed a little distracted in class today. Everything okay?" So he had actually noticed you spacing out, oh no. You quickly try to come up with a believable lie.

"Yeah, just had a bad night’s sleep last night. Don't know why, but it took forever to fall asleep." It's a partial truth at least. You did have a restless night, but you do actually know precisely why. It was his fault it was like that, he had sneaked himself into your dreams as well, but there was no way you were going to tell him that.

"Okay, I just wanted to check up on you. Normally you are so active in class, which I quite like."

"Thank you Will." You swear you see the faintest blush on Will's face, and you can feel your own face heating up.

"Was there anything else Will?"

"Ah, yes. I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?" The question is followed by a shy smile and Will looking over his glasses. A little flustered, you almost forget to answer him.

"Yes, I would actually love that."

"Great, when and where should I pick you up?"

"What about tomorrow at 7 pm outside here?"

"Sounds good to me." You both smile nervously smile at each other before you quickly leave the room, waving goodbye again. You smile to yourself, having to feel your own face to check that your face isn't splitting in two from your smile. It isn’t, but it's warm for sure though.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
